


Are you Happy?

by Rosewritingparlor



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Cosplay, Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Minami can't say no to Nagi, i7 Rare Pairs Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosewritingparlor/pseuds/Rosewritingparlor
Summary: IDOLiSH7 Rarepairs Week day 8- Free Day (Prompt: Cosplay)Minami hates dating a prince with too much power and money. Sometimes he lands in circumstances he doesn't want to be in...like MagiKona cosplay.
Relationships: Natsume Minami/Rokuya Nagi
Kudos: 11
Collections: IDOLiSH7 Rarepairs Week 2020





	Are you Happy?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with another rarepairs fic for the last day of i7 Rarepair week! Enjoy the short NagiMina fluff!

Having a prince for a boyfriend was one thing. Having a prince who’s also an otaku was another. Each DayMinami wonders why he chose to date the northmerian prince, and today was not an exception.

Trying to get the wig sitting right was starting to bug Minami, the pony tails on either side were heavy, but he’d be damned if he gave up. But his makeup was pretty flawless if he did say so himself. Soft eyeshadow and eyeliner along with soft pink lipstick and blush on his cheeks. 

The dress was the worst part. Nagi somehow managed a custom made cosplay for Minami, and it was the most uncomfortable thing. A petticoat and dress? Heel boots? Even the wand? Nagi really was a lot sometimes, but despite everything, Nagi’s smile was sometimes worth it. (It’s always worth it, but he would never admit it). 

Minami walked out of the room, fully dressed like Kokona. The love in Nagis had Minami concerned. Did his own boyfriend love him more? Or this anime girl? Maybe Minami didn’t want the answer. 

“OH! MINAMI!” Nagi cries. “You just make the perfect Kokona!” The blonde prince spins around and places his hands on Minamis bare shoulders. “I’m so happy you agreed to do this~”

As much as Minami hated the circumstances, he couldn’t deny the excitement within Nagi was cute. “Please just don’t let fans see this.” As long as IDOLiSH7 or Zool fans never saw these photos, he was reluctantly okay to let Nagi take photos. Besides, he didn’t want to see his boyfriend pouting.

“Oh! How lucky I am!” Nagi sings, “however,” his voice lowers a few octaves. “Are you happy?” There’s a more serious tone in his voice.

Minami was about to argue how he couldn’t be happy in this, but Nagis excited face flashed in his mind, the smile, the pure joy his boyfriend held in the moments. “For once, with your silly ideas, maybe, just this once, I am.” He didn’t want to admit that Nagis smile could just make him that happy, even if he was in cosplay.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: @_rosewriting_  
> Thank you to Ciel for betaing


End file.
